Inuyasha: Secret Of The Cursed Mask Rewrite
by AnimeLova1234567890
Summary: I was replaying the old Inuyasha game and noticed that there was a lot of plot holes and cringy dialogue so, I took it upon myself to make the story less weird and detached. Hopefully you'll like it? Thanks so much for your patience.


"What? Are you sure they're going steady?" I was shocked. I knew that Gou and Ichi were close but I never thought that they could be in a relationship!

"Will you calm down? You're too loud, Kururugi! And of course. It's totally obvious, only a dense idiot couldn't tell." My best friend, Yuki said.

Yuki and I are your average teenage girls. Talking about the latest gossip and school assignments on our bus ride back home.

Yuki's ebony shoulder length hair was slightly fanned out at the tips. It complimented her pale skin and brown eyes. We are still in our school uniforms. Our school has the jacket/sweater uniform unlike other schools that have the traditional sailor uniform. The school uniform for the girls is a tan/yellowish sweater and a tan plaid skirt with a blue bow that goes at the neck.

We were on the bus ride towards home. We had gotten out of school later than usual, so the bus was full of adults that were heading home for the day. Of course, most of them had better things to listen to than me apparently being clueless to budding relationships at school, but I suppose Yuki had a point.

"Hey, first of all, I'm not dense! And second, it's not like I'm missing out on other stuff." I retorted.

"Oh yeah, then did you know about the other obvious couple?"

I thought for a moment before blurting out, "What?! Haro and Saiko are a thing?!"

"Will you stop yelling and making a scene?! You're totally embarrassing me!" Yuki then proceeded to slap my arm gently to get it through my thick skull.

"Sorry, but are you sure? I mean, we're still only in junior high."

"Of course. There's lots of girls that have boyfriends. Like Yura, Miko, Saichi, and...Tomo!" As she listed the girls, she counted on her fingers.

"Even Tomo has a guy?" My heart sank a little bit when I heard her name.

"Yeah, did you not know about that? My bad."

"Man, and I thought that me and Tomo were close friends. I wonder why she wouldn't tell me that she has a boyfriend." I sighed softly and slumped my shoulders slightly forward.

"I have a pretty good idea why. She probably didn't want to make you feel bad about being single." She teased as she patted my back.

"Gee, thanks." After a few more minutes of mindless chatter and teasing from Yuki, the bus chime started to announce the next stop.

"Next stop, Kururugi Shrine. Kururugi Shrine. Please ring the bell if you want to get off."

As I reached over to the nearest bell button, I had to remind Yuki that she was getting off with me. "Hey, this is our stop. You can go ahead, I'll catch up with you later tonight!"

The bus came to a stop and I booked it off. I knew I was gonna get fussed at by dad. This is our most important festival of the season and the stupid homeroom teacher had to hold us back since the room wasn't cleaned right. I passed through the growing crowd of people, trying to head to my dad's booth with the talismans and good luck sutras. I heard Yuki behind me, shouting;

"Ok! I'll see you around!"

Finally, I found dad at his booth, in full shrine keeper get up.

"Hey Dad. Sorry I'm late. Homeroom was way longer than expected."

He turned to me and put his hands on his hips. He gave his famous stern look and spoke with his booming voice. "You know that this is the Doll Festival of Wishes and how important it is to have all hands on deck."

"I know. I'll get changed and come right out!" I went to turn towards the house and change into my shrine maiden outfit, but dad's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hold on. I can handle things here, but I need more amulets. So, go ahead and grab the box from the shed."

"Oh, sure thing!" I smiled and headed towards the back of the house. Our storage shed is pretty old and big. The trees kinda gave it this weird spooky feeling, but maybe it's because it's dusk and the light from the sunset is giving it an aura. So I pushed open the doors and looked into the darkness.

"Let's see...I think we put the box of amulets somewhere in the back last year." I mumbled to myself. Half-way into the shed, I realized that I should've brought the flashlight with me.

Pressing on into the darkness, feeling my way through, a loud creak brought me out of my thoughts. Then a snap brought me to the floor!

"Ow! Jeez, the floor is starting to rot. At least I didn't hurt myself. I'll have to remind Dad to fix this later." I started to get up from the small hole that my foot had made to resume my mission for the amulets, but then a bright light and pulling force started to engulf my body and drag me down! I screamed, but I think I blacked out shortly after I started to fall.

"Ugh..my head.." I started to wake up and I held my head as I sat up. I remember being in the storage shed and falling through the floor. It hurts to open my eyes, so I can only guess I'm in the crawl space of the shed now. I feel dirt under my hands and knees.

"Dad! Hey, I need a little help down here..!" I started to blink slowly, making sure I don't make my headache worse. It was surprisingly quiet. I should've been at least hearing the festival in the background. I finally opened my eyes and looked around.

"Is this the forest..? Just how hard did I hit my head?" The new area was strange and beautiful at the same time. I don't mind the woods. But this isn't my storage shed or near the house. _Maybe this is a dream?_ I pinched my hand tightly and winced in pain.

"Ok, so either this is a crappy dream where I feel pain or I'm literally in the forest. But that doesn't make any sense. I was just in the shed grabbing the amulets. Oh crap! The festival! Maybe home isn't too far? Jeez, this day can't give me a break.." I finally stood up from the forest floor and dusted myself off before heading west, following the trail. After a couple of minutes, I found myself at a clear patch of trail where trees weren't overhead.

"Maybe my cell can call dad from here. Let's just hope I get a signal. Otherwise, I'm lost and royally screwed. 'Hey dad, funny thing. So I went to the shed and now I'm in the woods? No, I have no idea how I got here, so can you pick me up?' I'm so grounded." I grumbled to myself as I dialed my dad.

_Beep...beep...beeeeeep beeeeeeeep._

"Grr...no signal. This is just great. Well, I can't stay here. I guess I'll try and find someone on this trail. Hopefully then my luck will get better." I stayed on the path, heading west. The forest was quiet, minus the few birds singing and cicadas buzzing. After a couple of minutes staying on the path, I heard someone talking! _Great! People! Maybe they can help me home._ I turned the corner and saw a group of three older people standing about 2 yards away.

"Excuse me! Please, I need some help.." I stopped in my tracks as I started to look over them. All of them were wearing old fashioned kimonos that didn't even look like they were from the same time as me. Usually today's kimonos are more colorful and festive. The ones they were wearing were ragged and covered in stains and dirt.

"What? Look! There it is!" The man yelled as we made eye contact. His black hair looked like it was stuck to his forehead from sweat and his face was hardened and tan from what looked like years of hard work in the sun.

"There it is! Don't let that foul demon escape!" The oldest gentleman shouted as he raised his hand scythe towards me!

"Demon? What in the world are you guys talking about?!" I stepped back from them. This is getting really weird real fast!

"Demon, give me back my daughter!" The man shouted as he raised a hoe as they came closer to me.

"Where is our daughter, Sachi?!" The woman shouted as she threw a rock at me. It passed by my arm thankfully, but these guys are nuts!

""You guys are crazy!" I then booked it in the other direction as they began to chase me. There's no way those people will help me! "I just wanna go home!"

After what seemed like 20 minutes, I finally lost those nut jobs. But now I'm even more lost since I had to run off the main trail. I found myself in a nice little meadow with small forest flowers and clovers.

"What is going on?! Am I in a nightmare? Where's my house?! Things aren't making any sense!" I began to cry out to the world. Why was this happening? I just want to go home! Tears ran down my face and I fell to my knees. I want my mom and dad! I want to go back to the festival!

_Rustle rustle...snap_

"What?" _Is that a person?_ "Hello? Who's there?" I stood up and wiped my face of the tears. I gasped in surprise and shock as a green, one-eyed monster came from the bushes in front of me! It had no hair but around it's waist was a spotted pelt of a boar or something. At least it had the decency to wear a kilt.

"What are you?! A monster?!" I stepped away from the new creature.

"Ooh, a young girl. I thought I smelled something tasty~." It said in a gravelly way.

"Tasty?! No way! Stay away from me! Mom! Dad!" I threw a rock at the monster and tried to make a run for it into the bushes.

The monster roared as it came closer. I could feel it grab my arm and it squeezed tightly. "I'm gonna eat you! Mommy and Daddy can't save you now!" It laughed as it pulled me back. I did a small turn and landed on my stomach and face, practically at its hooved feet.

"No...no...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" A flash of bright light suddenly came out of nowhere. There was a scream then, darkness again.

"Hey, you awake yet?" A strange voice called out to me. This voice sounded kind of annoyed.

"Hey, come on. You dead?" It asked again. I felt my eyes flutter open. _I'm not dead!_ As my eyes came into focus, I saw an outline of a man with long hair...and dog ears?! I blinked a couple more times, making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. _Nope, that guy has dog ears and fangs!_ I quickly got up and backed away from the new demon.

"Stay away from me!" I'm looking over the demon and right off the bat, I noticed that he looks almost human. Minus the long white hair, dog ears, and golden eyes. He crossed his arms in annoyance as he spoke to me.

"What are you so afraid of? I'm not gonna eat you. Don't run away."

"But you have dog ears and fangs! Don't get near me!" I tried to keep a good distance from him.

"Please, even if I did eat humans, don't you think I would've killed you already?"

"Oh..I guess you're right." Now that he said that, it made sense. _Besides why would he check on me to see if I was alive to just kill me again._

"Anyway, that was a great technique you used against that demon. What was it?" He asked.

"Technique? What are you..oh! I was about to die...then that light. I'm not sure but I need some help! Can you tell me where I am? I want to go home."

"Home? Well, you're right in the middle of the way to Kaede's village." He paused and looked over me before speaking again. "Hey, your clothes look like Kagome's. You came from the present, didn't you?"

"My clothes? And what do you mean the present? Are you saying I'm in a different place and time?!" My head was spinning. _How could I not only get to an unfamiliar forest, full of demons, but a whole different time period?! How am I going to explain this to Dad! Well that explains why my phone doesn't work I guess._

"Hey, you listenin' to me?! If you calm down, I can take you to Kagome. She can explain it better than I can." The demon shouted at me, pulling me out of my internal crisis.

"Kagome? Is she a demon too?"

"What? No, she's a human. Jeez, why do I always find the weird ones? Come on, Kaede's village is not far."

He started to walk away. I guess I don't have any other choice but to follow him and hope that he's telling the truth. I quickly caught up with him and kept checking behind us every other minute, making sure no demons were following us. As we walked on the trail, I took a bit longer to look over this stranger. He was wearing an all red kimono and he wasn't wearing any shoes. _Doesn't that hurt?_ And at his hip, a sword. Judging from the hilt, it was pretty old. He stopped for a moment and put his hand on the hilt suddenly.

"Hey, I think friends of that demon you killed earlier are nearby." He said as he sniffed the air.

"What?! What should I do?"

"What are you talking about, we fight. It shouldn't be hard if you just use that light again." He said.

"But, I don't know how to-"

"Get down!" He suddenly pushed me out of his way and I fell to the forest floor. I turned my head and saw a large wolf standing where I was just a moment ago. And beside it was a large blue bat that was drooling what appeared to be acid or something, because the ground beneath it was practically melting away.

"So, I guess you're ready to die?" He smirked as he pulled out his sword from the scabbard. I gasped as a sword at least three times bigger than the scabbard came into my sight. It was a large sword that looked like a fang with fur right at the hilt. I'm sure my mouth was on the ground, agape in awe.

The wolf barked loudly as it lunged at him. I wanted to close my eyes, but before I had the chance, the wolf was sliced in half. My stomach did a flip as the smell of fresh blood was overwhelming.

"What are you doing? Get up!" The stranger barked as he saw me lying on the ground. I quickly got up and as he turned to face the bat, it was already closing its jaws around his shoulder. The stranger growled and ripped the bat off of his shoulder, tearing some flesh off. I cringed as I saw the bat swallow his flesh and it screeched loudly.

"Damn you. Die!" He swung his sword and practically demolished the bat in one swing. It didn't stand a chance against that massive sword.

The stranger looked around before putting the sword back in the scabbard, and as it was thrust back in, the blade shrank and fit it perfectly. He pulled something out of his sleeve and popped it into his mouth. He made a face before turning to me.

"Hey, how come you didn't use that light?" He asked.

"I don't know how. And is your shoulder gonna be ok? That bite looks nasty." I asked as I saw the blood seep into his white kosode and already red kimono.

"What? This? It'll be healed before we get to Kaede's."

"Then what did you just take? Was that a pain pill or something?"

"No, it was a pill that negates poison. Kagome says to take one if I get a wound from a poisonous demon. It keeps her off my back." As he spoke the wound closed right before my eyes.

"Oh wow. It's already healing!" I said as he rolled his shoulder, making it crack slightly.

"See? Told ya. Now, how come you were able to use it before then if you don't know how?" He asked.

"Master Inuyasha, she was so afraid to die, she did it unconsciously." I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Oh, hey Myoga." He looked over at his left shoulder. I looked in the same spot. And I saw a tiny old man. He was bald and had two big eyes. His nose kinda reminded me of a mosquito's sucker. He also had six arms in total.

"What in the world? How can anyone be that tiny? Is he a demon?" I asked the stranger.

"Yes, I am a flea demon. My name is Myoga, I am Inuyasha's personal caretaker." The little flea said in a proud tone. The stranger named Inuyasha laughed and picked up Myoga with his pointer and thumb.

"Personal caretaker?! How can you say that if you run away at the faintest sign of danger? At best you're my pest and sometimes you have good information." He said as he put the flea up to his face.

"Now that hurts me so, Master Inuyasha." The flea said in a feigning offended tone. "Now, please be careful Master Inuyasha, I sense many more demons around this area. I'm going to go ahead." Somehow, he got out of Inuyasha's grip and scurried away.

"Damn, he ran off again. Well, since you can't fight, stay close and I'll protect you." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. That's your name, right?" I asked, stepping over the dead wolf corpse.

"Yeah, that's my name. What's yours?"

"My name is Kaname Kururugi."

"Well, come on. It's not too much farther from Kaede's." He started walking forth on the path and I followed close behind.

After what seemed about 20 minutes, we finally reached what I can assume is Kaede's village. When we walked up, the first thing I saw was a horse and a man leading it. I couldn't believe it. I've only seen horses in comics and books.

"A horse..?" I asked aloud.

"You can't be afraid of a dumb horse." Inuyasha said.

"No, I'm not scared, just never seen one in person before. In Tokyo there aren't any horses just trotting around." I explained to him.

"Inuyasha!" I heard a girl's voice call out from the road to our right.

"Oh, Kagome. What's up?" Inuyasha asked as a young girl about 15 years old came up in a green and white sailors uniform. Her hair was black and just passed her shoulders. Her blue eyes went well with her hair.

"Where have you been? There were some demons outside the village and could've used your help." She stated.

"Well, I originally left cuz I was bored, but I ran into someone that could use some help." Inuyasha gestured over at me and the girl named Kagome looked over me and gasped quietly.

"Oh wow. Who are you?" She asked. "Were you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine. Your friend kept me safe. But I have so many questions. Where are we? Is this Japan? He asked me if I was from the present and I don't know what he means by that! There's demons, weird people, and even horses. My cell phone doesn't work and I really just want to go home. Can you please help me?" I asked in a spitfire manner.

"Ok, first of all I need you to calm down and breathe. I know this is a lot for you, but please relax. Ok, this is still Japan, but it's not the present day. This is the Feudal Era." Kagome explained.

"What?! You mean we're back when Nobunaga Oda was alive and when guns first came to Japan? But how is that possible? I was in the storage shed grabbing something for my dad and I fell through the floor and now I'm here?"

"Hm, that's a good question. But I don't really have an answer for you." Kagome said.

"Then how'd you get here? Are you stuck here too?" I asked, now becoming concerned about her safety.

"What? No, I'm not stuck here. I can travel to and from the present through a well on my shrine's property. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She introduced herself.

"Oh, my name is Kaname Kururugi. I also live at a shrine." I held my hand out for a handshake. Kagome smiled and shook my hand gently. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
